Amortentia
by whatsinmybox
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER TWO UP! Thanks to all the reviewers Snape and Karkaroff's reunion at Hogwarts was all too brief... but their cold demeanours could not mask the smouldering passion that crackled between them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. Just having some ah… fun.

**Rating: **It's slash. You're warned. Much is implied, much is implicit.

**Summary: **Snape and Karkaroff's reunion at Hogwarts was all too brief...but their cold demeanours could not mask the smouldering passion that crackled between them.

Snape pulled Karkaroff inside his potions closet and shoved him against the wall of jars. "It's getting clearer, Igor," he snarled, pulling back the sleeve of his robe to reveal a skull branded on his arm.

"Just like old times, Severus," Karkaroff snarled back.

"Yes, but in old times - we had no students. None of the riff-raff that clutter these halls" Snape replied, his tone cold and icy.

"And if there were no students, life would be much easier. We wouldn't need to keep sneaking off to Three Broom Sticks for the night"

"SHUT UP!" Snape ordered, terrified of someone over hearing. Or worse, someone wanting to join in.

"Do you remember the old days, Severus?" Karakoff asked, his voice low and silky. "Those long nights..."

"I remember," Snape said abruptly. He paused, then a strange smile twitched his lips,

"And Lucius...always wanting to come along, trying to sandwich himself between us."

"Yes, he never was very talented with his wand..." Igor glanced suggestively down at Snape's robes, "You were always such a talented wizard Severus, so skillful - so smooth..." One long, elegant hand rose from his robes to caress Snape's pale cheek.

"You always had a skill for the more complex wandwork," Igor went on. "You always needed to prove yourself, to trump Potter.. so you always pushed that extra bit harder."

"And you were always so good at summoning those House Elves. They are always so obliging, so small... easy to fit into... small... areas"

"And with that Mudblood Granger running around freeing them all, there are many to go around" Igor's eyes gleamed

"Especially that...Nobby."

"I believe his name is Dobby, Igor. He services the Potter boy."

"Then he is filth! No, no - that will not do" Igor gestured around him wildly and then stopped, mesmirised by Snape's deep, dark eyes that seemed like the very gates to his soul - so raw and so innocent, "Are you free tonight? I'm having a party... in my pants. Care to join me?" Snape glanced at the closed door behind him.

"Well, you know, Igor," he said slowly, "I always have...had rather a fondness for large snakes."

"And I have heard your Parseltongue skills... You have quite a knack at taming the brute. What you do with your hands..." Igor edged closer, so close that Snape could smell the remnants of dinner.

Snape gave him a cool smile. "Well...they don't call it Parsel...tongue...for nothing."

Snape smiled. "Your wand was always longer than mine- but mine is stronger, harder- it contains dragon's claw." Snape gazed down at his wand, then flicked his eyes to study Karkaroff's. "Yours tends to bend quite a bit."

"It's sturdy. Olivander himself tested it... twice if I remember correctly. Though..." He raised an eyebrow, "One doesn't tend to forget their first encounter"

"Olivander has a real gift," Snape agreed. "He has the greatest toolkit of any wandmaker- and his hands have shaped many of the most famous wands this century."

"I would like to make sure he checked yours correctly, Severus... after all, many wizards walk out of his shop deeply satisfied each day. I'm not sure the old man's brain would be entirely functioning for each... client" He almost hissed. He leaned closer, so that the tip of his raptor-like nose touched Karkaroff's.

"Don't underestimate Olivander. He has decades of experience under his belt."

"So do I, Severus" He replied, a hint of jealously running through his cold blood, "My family lineage is proudly all pure-blood. And my boys at the school... well, I run a tight ship. I have many nightly detentions. Krum is particularly obliging. Good on a broom, that one. Handles the balls well"

"Interesting, that." Snape paused for a moment. "I always thought that Bulgarians were rather...stiff."

"Oh, he's not quite so uptight once you know him," Igor pointed out.

"Is he now?" Snape drawled in his low, monotonous voice, "Well I suppose... all that tension from riding a broom all day would leave him with a great need for release. You are, after all, a wonderful Professor"

"Why thank you, Severus." Igor smiled, then stopped as he felt something clink behind his back. He turned, and held up a jar of pickled adder. "Careful now, Severus," he admonished. "Pickled adder is VERY hard to come by...you don't want to be putting these snakes in the wrong place."

Snape nodded. "But...I don't suppose you'd like to...come...with me now, would you? I believe the staffroom is empty at this moment."

"I would love to come with you to the staff room. I hear it is the best place to relax and take full flight - away from prying eyes. And the desks are the perfect height to... mark papers" Igor tried not to look too pleased at the prospect of throwing Snape up against a desk and ravishing his deliciously boney and milky-white body, his curtains of greasy hair... Igor coughed, trying to keep himself under control and followed Snape upstairs, all the while giving himself a very comforting view of Snape's leather-bound back side

Similarly, Snape was trying to keep the semi-naked image of Karkaroff out of his mind- the very thought of touching his strong, muscular body again made him feel as if he'd just swallowed a cauldron of wriggling newts

Neville Longbottom was chasing his toad up the corridor when he encountered a pair of large boots - and looked up to meet Snape's dark eyes.

"Longbottom" He snarled. He wad damned if the stupid git was going to ruin his night of passion with Igor

"What is it, Longbottom?" Snape snarled. "Can't you see I have important business with Professor Karkaroff?"

The idiot boy stammered something about his toad escaping, but Snape was more concerned about HIS own tadpoles, which were presently trying their hardest to escape.

"Toad hey?" Igor stepped forward, "I like toads" He grinned at Snape, "Go back to bed boy. We'll look for your toad. Professor Snape could do with some bending over. It affords a fantastic view of the..." He gave a devilish grin, "Grounds"


	2. Chapter 2

AMORTENTIA

CHAPTER 2

Snape slipped into Karkaroff's room, slamming and bolting the door behind him. "I've been waiting for over an hour," Karkaroff breathed, his arms around Snape in a tight embrace.

"I have been attempting to find... appropriate apparel. It has been many years since I first brought leather"

A glint came to Karkaroff's eyes. "Where did you find it?"

Snape smiled. "One of Filch's secret fetishes is whipping- he used to take several students at a time back in the old days, down in the basement. There was quite an...assortment...down there."

"Ah" Karkaroff smiled knowingly, "You sly devil. I had no idea you would fit into such small clothing"

Snape returned the smile, and dropped his robes.

"My goodness Severus, you look like a blimp in a condom. In a highly... attractive way."

Snape stroked his thigh with the long leather whip he had procured from Filch's private stash. "Stilettos on...or off?" he purred.

"Oh... on. They turn me..." Karkaroff coughed subtly, not-so-subtly twitching at the thighs.

Karkaroff squeezed his knees together to keep them from shaking.

Snape tottered closer, until Karkaroff could smell his breath on his cheek. The enticing smell of old tuna filled his head with unspeakable lust.

It brought him back to his days at Durmstang, when boys cologne and a scent of male erotica filled the air. Or perhaps that was just his memory failling him, and all he was remembering was the smell of his own office. Whatever it was, he found himself desperately seeking release

Karkaroff leaned down and leered at Snape. "You know, Severus...there's a reason the boys call me the Head...master."

"And there is a reason why I am known for my incredible wand work"

Snape raised the whip, and in a deft swish and flick movement, brought it down upon Karkaroff's back.

"Ooo! I love it when you play dirty. This morning at breakfast, when I felt that toy snake you had under wingadium leviosa, I felt positively titilated"

"You'd be wise to defend yourself against my Dark arts," Snape huffed, feeling the leather chafe against his clammy skin.

"You always know how to levitate my snake," Karkaroff hissed back.

"You take me to levels of magic I have never been Severus. Riding a broomstick brings on a whole new meaning now"

"Even better than Krum?" Snape asked.

There was a definite hint of jealously to his tone, as he remembered Karkaroff's special attentions to the Durmstrang champion.

"Krum is very talented, but with him... let's just say you get splinters"

"But not with me?"

"Not with you, Igor. You are the Durmstrang ship, sailing into my waters...at full mast."

"And you are my favourite potion. Filling my senses, tantilising my... desires and stirring up my waters."

Karkaroff grunted as one of Snape's pink stilettos dug into the small of his back. "I am your soldier, Severus...standing at attention."

"Say it louder, Igor," Snape urged, digging his heel in further.

"I am your commander... pointing my gun"

"Shooting off my cannon..."

"The balls going into the distance."

"Watch where those balls land, Severus," Karkaroff leered, breathing heavily.

"I hope they land in your battle field. Let me be specific. I want to be down in your south seas before I capsize full-tide on your thighs"

Karkaroff smiled. "I believe you will find my ship stocked full of able seamen."

"Perhaps we should find a suitable position so that we can both watch the door, Severus. I like it best that way"

"Excellent idea- I'm right behind you, Igor."

"Marvellous news, Severus. Let's sink this battle ship"

Snape smiled. "Fire at will, Commander."


End file.
